


a monster and a bamboo staff

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Series: noragami au whatnots [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chisato stronk, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Shinki (Noragami), kiyo is a tired idiot who writes at midnight, not beta read since sty's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: All that Hikawa Sayo could remember was a brilliant flash of purplish-pinkish light, and poof! She found herself to be within the tight grip of a mysterious person, battling some huge giant shadow-y spiders and other whatnot. Sure, in reality, she was in a simple void of light, but she was able to see the real world at the very same time. Then again, there’s supposed to be more to this, right..?Alternate Title: Sayo is an idiot magnet





	a monster and a bamboo staff

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. Please forgive me for the shitty quality I've been quite busy over the past few days + we might be hosting an exchange student next month so ye ;A;

All that Hikawa Sayo could remember was a brilliant flash of purplish-pinkish light, and poof! She found herself to be within the tight grip of a mysterious person, battling some huge giant shadow-y spiders and other whatnot. Sure, in reality, she was in a simple void of light, but she was able to see the real world at the very same time. Then again, there’s supposed to be more to this, right..?

 

“Thanks, Sayo!”

 

Another flash of bright light, and she was turned back into a human, clad in a pure white kimono. Her long, teal hair hung loosely as it usually did, and her green eyes flickered in the under the light of the lampposts. In front of her was someone who seemed to be the same age as her, giving her an energetic smile.

 

“Who are you..?” asked Sayo. She was extremely puzzled, as she had no memory whatsoever on what happened before the person called her name and summoned her.

 

“Ehehe- sorry for not introducing myself!” she giggled. God, why was she so giggly and happy? She didn’t looked stressed out from the events of the battle earlier at all. “I’m Toyama Kasumi- but I guess you might know me from old fairy tales as Amatsu-Mikoboshi, the kami of stars. Nice to meet you!”

 

Hold up.

 

This girl right here- this giggling, friendly as Hell brunette right here, was a literal God. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” the tealette thought, albeit a bit too loud. Loud enough for the other girl to hear.

 

“Aww boo, Sayo-chan’s love is so cold huhuhu…”

 

“Love? What are you talking about? Do I know you?”

 

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure you do now! You’re my shinki, Sayo as a human, and Sayaki as a bamboo staff- a very powerful one at that too!”

 

… Shinki? Bamboo staff? Okay, as much as Sayo wouldn’t like to believe it, she had no choice. She was all alone, and this ‘Kasumi’ who claimed to be some kind of god appeared out of nowhere and somewhat saved her.

 

Then again, she might be hiding… something from her. Maybe she knew what happened before this? Well, it won’t hurt to ask, right?

 

“Do you know what happened before all this?” she asked. She needed to get at least some kind of answer to clear up all this confusion.

 

Kasumi shook her head. Oh well. It was worth a try. “Sorry, Sayo-chan!” she exclaimed aloud, apologizing to the tealette. “I was running around alone, and then suddenly a huge monster appeared out of nowhere! I was about to run off to Chisato-san’s place until I found you in the middle of the road. Thanks for saving me!”

 

“Thanks… for saving you? I don’t understand.”

 

“Well, first things first if you weren’t there I would’ve ended up dead. But nnnnnope, you showed up and I decided to make you my shinki. But please don’t take it wrongly- I didn’t do it just to protect myself, it was for your own good too!”

 

“Alright then, Toyama-san.”

 

“Please call me Kasumi!”

 

“K-Kasumi.”

 

Honestly, she’s very similar to… someone. But who was that someone..? Why can’t she remember a thing..? How did she end up in the middle of the road, alone, and most importantly, in the middle of the night? Well, maybe she’ll find out sooner or later.

 

Kasumi… Kasumi… Kasumi… She saved her, didn’t she? Becoming a weapon so that the brunette could defend herself- wasn’t that a good deed in the end? Why did everything still seem… off?

 

Sayo was about to lean against the nearest lamppost to rest a bit when a rumble could be heard coming from nearby. Kasumi’s soft hands reached out to her and dragged her away- exactly moments before another monster appeared. “T-Toyama-san?! I thought that you’ve killed all of them!”

 

“Waaaaa I’m sorry!!! Let’s go to Chisato’s place- she can protect us! Go! Go! Goooooo!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on Twitter [ @souzouarrow! ]!! I might be busy, but I really like to talk to people who share the same interests as me huhehe


End file.
